Tommyladdin Pickles
Arthurrulez's Movie Spoof is for Sale! for 1 dollar or 1 coin in a row! Cast: Tommyladdin Pickles 1 *Aladdin - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Jasmine - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Genie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Stuart Little *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Sultan - Winnie the Pooh *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Razoul - Chino (Animals United) *Peddler - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Ed, Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) *Prince Achmed - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Old Jafar - Larry (Veggietales) *Abu as Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Buffalos (Animals United) and Gnus (The Lion King) *Woman at the Window - Tillie (Cat's Won't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Duchess (The Aristocats) , Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Sophia Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mrs. Calloway , Maggie & Grace (Home on the Range) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Bessie (Barnyard) *Necklace Man and Woman - The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Fat Ugly Lady - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Two Hungry Children - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) & Tiago (Rio 2) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Ono and Bethe (The Lion Guard) *People from the Market - Various Animals *Omar; Melon Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nut Seller - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Necklace Seller - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Fish Seller - Balto *Fire Eater - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Boy wanting an apple - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Fiver (Watership Down) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty & The Beast) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Robin Hood *53 Purple Peacocks - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Diaji (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Daisy (Barnyard) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar 2:Escape to Africa) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Wild Kratts) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Po (Kung Fu Panda) & Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Royal Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks & Bakers - Flies (A Bug's Life) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Various Birds (Rio 1 and 2) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Super-Spy Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Destiny (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Gigantic Genie - Clemson (Penguins of Madagascar) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Toy Stuart Little *Snake Jafar - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) *Cheerleader Genies - Kowalski, Private , Rico & Skipper (Penguinsof Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Tommyladdin Pickles 2:The Return of Negaduck *Abis Mal - Nigel (Rio) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Marmoset Monkeys (Rio) Tommyladdin Pickles 3:The King of Thieves *The Hand of Midas as itself *Cassim - Robin Hood *Saluk - Janja (The Lion King) *Saluk's Thieves - Various Hyenas *Young Aladdin - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *The Giant Turtle (AKA The Vanishing Isle) as itself Scenes: Tommyladdin Pickles 1 Coming Soon in March 4! Tommyladdin Pickles 2 Coming Soon in March 4! Tommyladdin Pickles 3 Coming Soon in March 4! Gallery: Go to the Gallery:Tommyladdin Pickles Gallery Movie Used: *Aladdin Clips from the TV Shows and Movies and Games: *Rugrats *Hercules *Jurassic World *The Lion Guard *The Jungle Book and More Coming Soon in March 4! Category:Arthurrulez Category:Movie Spoofs for Sale Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof